


We're Late

by jeongcheoled



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Smut, Soonhoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongcheoled/pseuds/jeongcheoled
Summary: Soonyoung refuses to give Jihoon his towel.





	We're Late

**Author's Note:**

> Jihoon after shower is a big temptation.

Jihoon peeks from the bathroom door, hair wet from the shower, he sees his boyfriend lying on the bed with his phone on hand. "Soonyoung, can you please pass me the towel? I forgot to take it." Soonyoung looked at him, a devious grin forming his lips. Jihoon's brow furrows, not liking whatever is thinking.

"Give me the towel."  
Soonyoung smirks then he looks away; he continues busying himself on his phone. "I'm sorry, babe but I'm busy with my phone. Can't you just come over here and take it yourself?"

Jihoon glares, his stupid boyfriend is playing another stupid game. "Can't you just pause whatever you're doing and give me my towel?"  
"Nah, pick it up yourself babe. No need to be shy being naked around me, I've seen everything already."

"Kwon Soonyoung, you better prepare yourself."

"Sure, love."

Jihoon does a double-take, should he really go out naked? Defeated, he sighs and fixed his things inside the bath and when he was done, he carefully dips his foot on the mat; droplets of water falling on the soft fabric. He looks around, consciously covering his naked body. When he spots his towel on the bed, he noticed Soonyoung wasn't there anymore.

"Babe?" He calls, looking around.

Five seconds of silence. Jihoon wonders where his boyfriend went. Warm hands sneaked his waist, pulling his body backwards. Soonyoung is behind him, a playful smirk dancing in his lips. He whispers in Jihoon's ears, sending shivers to the younger, making Jihoon almost scream.

"Looking for me?" Soonyoung pulls Jihoon even closer; his naked body flushed against Soonyoung's clothed one.

"What the hell, Kwon!"

"You smell so sweet, love." The older kisses Jihoon's damp nape as Soonyoung's strong arms locks his small frame.Jihoon shivers at the touch, his body is reacting so much.

"Soonyoung, no."  
"Soonyoung, yes." Soonyoung's hand travels south. Palms over Jihoon's flat stomach. Soon, arms found its way to Jihoon's leg, lifting him up bridal style.

"Oh God." was the only thing Jihoon could say. He's going to be devoured in this early hour of 7am.  
Soonyoung puts him down to bed, the thick sheets absorbing the remaining droplets of his body.

"So beautiful." Jihoon elicits a soft moan when Soonyoung's weight dips in the bed. The older's eyes scanning Jihoon's nudity all over. Jihoon's face flushed in seconds, and he covers them with his hand, however Soonyoung pulls them away, kissing the palm before he hovers over Jihoon, pinning both hands on each side of his head.

"Babe, we're going to be late." Jihoon tries but Soonyoung only leans down and kisses him on the lips.  
"Ten minutes will do." Soonyoung breaks then continues to smooch Jihoon. Soon, he was peppering wet kisses on Jihoon's face, neck and chest. Jihoon moans as he bites his finger.

Soonyoung is an expert, Jihoon knows it too well.  
He never leaves Jihoon unsatisfied, he kisses endlessly, his hands caresses Jihoon's skin erotically, yet he makes love to Jihoon in the most romantic way.

Jihoon's back rubs against the soft fabric as Soonyoung makes wonders inside him. He found his hands gripping the sheets and sometimes Soonyoung's hair. They breathlessly shared kisses while catching hot air for them to breathe.

"Close." Soonyoung groans and Jihoon's legs automatically locks the older's back. His thrust going faster and Jihoon could almost see white. A few more and he sees heaven on earth.

"I love you, babe." Soonyoung drops his weight and he lazily kisses Jihoon.

Jihoon catches his breath then he slaps Soonyoung's arms. "We're late idiot."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote smut. I can't believe.


End file.
